Electronic devices include components that generate thermal energy or heat. For example, cellular telephones, smartphones, tablet devices, slate devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptops include processors, power amplifiers, voltage converters, current drivers, and other components that generate heat. Such electronic devices can be sensitive to the heat generated or radiated at these components.
Thermal management of such electronic devices includes techniques and methodologies employed to manage (e.g., limit and dissipate) the heat generated by these components to prevent malfunction of the electronic devices. For example, heat sinks, heat pipes, and other structures can be coupled to the electronic devices or the components included within these electronic devices to dissipate the heat generated at these components.